


Sentire

by Ashura_Nako



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Nako/pseuds/Ashura_Nako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«No la he cerrado por el frío.» Porque igual que cerrar la ventana no hacía que dejara de escuchar, cerrar los ojos no le valía para dejar de ver la realidad que día a día tenía que enfrentar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentire

**Author's Note:**

> El título no está mal puesto. No es «sentiré» en español es «sentire» en latín que significa sentir, la percepción de los sentidos. En italiano significa oír. En ambos idiomas tiene relación con la temática del fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes y la obra de Gangsta pertenecen a Kohske.

Los gritos de la calle se escuchaban alto y claro por la ventana de aquella enorme habitación. Worick llevó la mirada a dicho lugar, había intentado no hacerlo pero los gritos eran imposibles de ignorar.

Se levantó y cerró la ventana ante la atenta mirada de Nicolas. Por un momento se preguntó como al otro chico no le molestaban los gritos. Entonces se recordó a sí mismo que Nicolas era sordo. «Qué suerte» pensó con amargura.

Nicolas empezó a hacer signos consultando el libro y Worick —cuya memoria ya le había hecho aprender la mayoría de los signos— no tuvo ninguna duda de lo que había dicho.

«¿Tienes frío?»

—No la he cerrado por el frío.

Esa fue su corta respuesta pero suficiente para el pequeño mercenario que siguió mirando el libro de signos.

¿Regañarían a Nicolas por no estar peleando como el resto de militares? Probablemente.

Pero Worick no quería quedarse solo en ese momento. Podría excusarlo él mismo y decir que fue petición suya que pasara la tarde a su lado. Además para eso estaba ahí Nicolas. Para vigilarle.

Aunque lo excusara los mercenarios pegarían a Nicolas. Su padre también le pegaría a él por tomar esa decisión por su cuenta y privarles de la defensa de Nicolas.

De cualquier modo ambos mirarían las heridas del contrario y dirían que se habían caído.

Eran torpes. Tan torpes que estaban llenos de heridas.

Pero en ese momento elegía ser egoísta y quedarse callado con Nicolas en esa habitación. Intentando ser ajeno a lo que ocurría fuera.

«Nicolas está aquí para vigilarme» se repitió a sí mismo. Nicolas no estaba para hacerle compañía de modo agradable sino para vigilarle. Pero, ¿qué más daba si eso había cambiado en los últimos meses? Ellos no les importaban a nadie, esa era la única realidad.

Worick volvió a su asiento en frente del joven mercenario de nuevo pensando en lo mismo:

«Nicolas esta aquí para vigilarme»

No pudo evitar mirar fijamente al otro chico. Quizás no era un objetivo muy divertido pero al menos era necesario. Al menos tenía un objetivo y utilidad. Él era según muchos un «bueno para nada» y tenían razón. Nicolas al menos tenía un motivo para existir.

Los gritos seguían llegando a esa habitación pese a que el joven Wallace había cerrado la ventana.

«Él no los escucha» pensó. Y él tampoco quería. En ese momento prefería ser sordo. Igual que cuando escuchaba a su padre insultarle o cuando le escuchaba preocuparse por su madrastra y hermanastro mientras que a él lo trataba como a un paria.

Si el mundo solo tenía esos sonidos, prefería no escucharlos. Nicolas no parecía triste por no poder oír.

Sin embargo aunque no escuchara seguía viendo. Nicolas seguía viendo los abusos que se cometían contra él y las claras diferencias entre él y Wallace.

Quizás sería mejor ser ciego.

—Eh Nicolas, si yo fuera ciego. ¿Serías mis ojos?

Nicolas se quedo mirándole sin moverse. Quizás hablo demasiado rápido y no pudo leer sus labios, no lo sabía, pero el chico levantó una mano e hizo un signo afirmativo.

Worick sonrió. Quizás Nicolas sí era un monstruo pero él tampoco era un santo. No conocía a nadie que lo fuera. De hecho todos los que conocía eran monstruos según las malas lenguas. Todo lo que él conocía era seres que luchaban por mantenerse con vida e intentaban disfrutar de ella. Y si eso eran monstruos, él también elegía ser uno.

.

.

.

Se levantó con un dolor agudo en el ojo izquierdo. A veces le dolía. Como una vieja cicatriz, como un recordatorio.

Bajó encontrando a Nicolas mirando por la ventana. Tenía una grulla de papel en la mano, probablemente hecha por Nina.

Se acercó y se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared mirando así el interior del apartamento en vez de la calle. Todo bajo la miraba atenta de su compañero.

—Otro día que empieza y sumamos, Nick.

Y Nicolas miró por la ventana. Viendo todo lo que no podía oír mientras Worick sentado escuchaba todo lo que no quería ver.


End file.
